03110
}} is the 3,112th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 11 February, 2002. Part 1 Bernice is in her and Ashley's bed at the Vicarage. As she wakes she reaches across the bed but Ashley has gone. Gabrielle starts to cry and Bernice goes to her. Lisa and Sam are in the Post Office buying biscuits for the factory. Emily tells them it is Mrs Kirks’ funeral today. Eric enters and fires Sam and Lisa from the factory and tells them if Zak does not return the cheque to him today he will involve the police. Edna calls at the vet surgery and asks Paddy for some more antibiotics for Batley. She is convinced Batley will be well again. Paddy tells her that she must understand that the dog's condition is terminal and he is in a lot of pain. Eventually Paddy agrees to give Batley some more painkillers to give Edna some more time to think about the decision she must make. Outside the surgery Edna rushes past Zoe. Ashley, out running, stops to talk to Zoe. He tells he that he and Bernice slept together last night and he thinks their relationship may have turned a corner. Lisa and Sam arrive back at Wishing Well Cottage and Lisa tells Zak that she and Sam have been sacked. Zak is furious. Sam tells Zak that Eric wants his money back. Peg comments, Lisa blames Peg. Zak refuses to give the money back. In thechalet Jess asks Phil if he will lend her the money to go skiing with her friends. Craig tells Phil if Jess goes he wants to too. Phil refuses. In the vicarage Bernice is having no luck in breast feeding Gabrielle. Ashley returns from his run and refuses to talk about what happened between them last night. In the Woolpack Eric is having a drink with Councillor Ledbetter. Louise serves Eric with flattery and a smile. Eric asks the councillor for his support in his MP campaign. Alan asks Jack if he has found a buyer for the rest of his land. Eric shouts to Jack and Alan in and over friendly manner. They are suspicious of him Paddy calls at the garage and tells Len about Edna and her refusal to admit Batley is very ill. Len offers to have a word. In the Woolpack Phil asks Jess to make more of an effort with Maggie. Zak approaches Eric and demands to talk to him. Zak promises to tell Erics friend what sort of man he really is, if he doesn't give Sam and Lisa their jobs back. Part 2 In the Woolpack Zak continues to make demands from Eric and asks him for the money from the job. Eric tells Zak to wait outside for him. Councillor Ledbetter goes and Eric gives Louise a £10 tip for her service. Len calls to see Edna at Woodbine Cottage. She tells him that Batley is sleeping. Len tries to tell Edna it is not fair in letting the dog carry on. In Wishing Well, Lisa is making a shopping list with Sam and gets into an argument with Peg over her lack of financial contribution. Zak arrives home and tells Lisa he has got them their jobs back and £50 for the making of the gnomes. In Woodbine Len tries to talk to Edna about Batley's fate. In Smithy Cottage Paddy and Emily are getting ready to leave for Mrs Kirk's funeral. Paddy just wants to check the surgery one last time before they go to make sure Edna hasn't called in. In Woodbine, Edna tries to get Batley to eat, Batley refuses. Edna cries over the little dog and tells him she loves him. In the vicarage Ashley is still making excuses not to talk to Bernice about their relationship. Paddy and Emily are in the vet surgery and are about to leave for the funeral. Edna arrives with Batley and tells Paddy it is time. Ashley and Bernice decide to try and live happy ever after. They kiss. In the surgery Edna holds Batley whilst Paddy gives him an injection to put him to sleep. Paddy leaves Edna alone to say good bye to her little dog. Batley closes his eyes. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday